I'm Just a Kid
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: "I close my eyes, 'I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare' The last thought I have before I fall asleep." Robbie Shapiro is all alone on a Saturday. Songfic, I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan.


_I woke up it was 7, I waited till 11. Just to figure out that no one would call. I think I've got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own._

I woke up, still a little groggy from sleep, I check my clock. 7:12 a.m. I groan; I did not want to wake up this early on a Saturday. I lay in bed, awake until 11. I decided to get up make myself some breakfast, the house is empty. I hear the echo of the creaking floors in the empty apartment. Dad's out working, Mom's out with her friends. My older siblings have left the house already. I'm left alone, with no one to hang out on a Saturday. Why is my life turning into a horrible teen angst movie?

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is, Having more fun than me._

I'm just sitting on the couch, watching my favorite cartoon show. That's what happens when a teenager like me has no life. They start getting into cartoons. Rex is sitting next to me, watching the show with me.

"So, what do want to do today?"

"Nothing with you, stupid," Rex replies.

Is it sad, that my alter ego doesn't even want to hang out with me? Yes, it is. Oh, God, my life is so pathetic. I stand off the couch; I decide to go take a shower. I relax with the hot water engulfing my body. All the thoughts of my life seem to evaporate with the water, even with that little while. I exit the bathroom, the steam streaming out. With my towel around my waist, I walk into my room. I check my phone, no texts, no missed calls. Nothing. I sigh, and quickly get dressed. My phone vibrates on the dresser. I run towards my phone, maybe it's someone who wants to hang out. It isn't like always, it's just a stupid forward! I growl in annoyance and throw my phone on my pillow, it falls between the bed and wall. I leave it, it's not like I _need _it.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these 4 walls again. I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time. Everyone's got somewhere to go, And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

I crawl into bed, and stare at the ceiling. I recall the last time I had a fun time. It was when Tori just dumped Ryder Daniels; we all went to a carnival in town. We went on rides, ate cotton candy, won stuffed animals. Even though, Jade did stain my shirt with her soda when she threw it on me, and everyone laughed. It seems everything fun in my life has to have something humiliating happen to me. I sigh for the millionth time. I had my back to my bedroom door. It's almost midnight, I hear my mom open the door.

"Oh, he's asleep!" I hear her giggle, when she closed the door.

"Good, I'm gonna ravish you tonight." I hear my dad say huskily. I shudder, gross. Not a picture I want to see.  
><em><br>I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is, Having more fun than me._

My parents have finally gone to asleep, thank goodness that they have. I can't sleep. I'm listening to a song. My life's theme song, I laugh slightly, if my life did have a theme song, this would be it. I exit my room and go to the bathroom. When I was little, and couldn't go to sleep, I would always go to the bathroom, and somehow fall asleep in the bathtub.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody. How did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep, and every night is the worst night ever_

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I say to the mirror in the bathroom. I all of a sudden had the urge to break it. After a few seconds of staring at myself in the mirror, I start to analyze myself. Glasses are nerdy, curly fro is geeky, skinny equals dorky, not to mention my personality, wrapped up in one, nerdy, dorky and geeky. Most of the time I have my hand up a puppet's ass, a puppet that's not even nice to me. I clench my jaw, angry with my reflection, and bring my fist to it and smash it.

_I'm just a kid_, _I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid._

I feel the pieces of the mirror piercing my skin, causing me to bleed. Panic rushes through me, I shouldn't have done that. I quickly get the toilet paper, and put it against my wound. I add pressure to help stop the bleeding. I grab the first aid kit, disinfect my cut, and place gauze over it. It's too big for a regular band-aid. I take a look at the mirror when I'm done. It's broken and cracked.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is. Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

Broken and cracked. I'm so getting in trouble for this, they'll ground me. What difference will it make? I'm going anywhere next Saturday, or the one after that, or after that. All my Saturdays from now on to eternity are empty. My parents' grounding me is the highlight of this weekend.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is. Nobody wants to be alone in the world, nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<em>

I enter the bathtub; my pajama pants absorbing some left over water droplets. I close my eyes, _I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. _The last thought I have before I fall asleep.

_I'm all alone tonight, Nobody cares tonight, Cause I'm just a kid tonight._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whatcha think? This is my first Victorious fic, and my first angst fic sort of. Tell me what you think, I'm still a little unsure about writing in this fandom. Tell me if you think I should continue writing in this fandom, because I have another idea for a multiple-chapter fic for Robbie. He's my favorite, I love his weirdness…Review! <strong>_


End file.
